DEAD OR KISS
by astia morichan
Summary: Sungmin yang mulai bisa dekat dengan seorang Choi Siwon. Tapi karena mantra Ren-adik Sungmin gagal. Sungmin harus berhubungan dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, Sungmin harus selalu mencium kyuhyun jika sesak. Jika tidak Ia akan meninggal. Tapi Sungmin sangat benci Kyuhyun yang playboy. Akankah Sungmin berpaling pada Kyuhyun nanti? KYUMIN MINREN YAOI NC this chap
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dead Or Kiss

Rate : T (bakal M kok nyantai aja. Wkwkwk )

Genre: Romance, fluff

Lenght: dikit kayanya gk akan panjang

Warning: Typos, Yaoi, Abal, Ooc , dll

Summary: Sungmin yang mulai bisa dekat dengan seorang Choi Siwon. Tapi karena mantra Ren-adik Sungmin gagal. Sungmin harus berhubungan dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, Sungmin harus selalu mencium kyuhyun jika sesak. Jika tidak Ia akan meninggal. Tapi Sungmin sangat benci Kyuhyun yang playboy. Akankah Sungmin berpaling pada Kyuhyun nanti?

Pair: Kyuhyun X Sungmin

Slight: Siwon X Sungmin

Minki (Ren) X Minhyun

A/N: Annyeong semua.. kkk~ aku dateng lagi nih bawa FF. Ini FF remake dari komik dengan judul yang sama, **karya Hibiki Ai**. Saya Cuma mau ramein FFn aja dengan FF kyumin yaoi.

INI REPOST DULU YAH ^^

Happy Reading

KyuMin Is Real

enJOY!

.

.

.

.

"nghhh" Namja manis ini- Sungmin melengguh ketika seorang namja tampan kini mencium bibirnya. Melumatnnya dengan lembut, dan mengeksplorasi apa yang ada di goa hangat milik Sungmin. Hingga membuat Sungmin merasakan sensasi aneh yang belum pernah Ia rasakan.

'_**Sial,, kenapa aku harus melakukan ini. Seandainya Minki tidak membuat kutukan aneh itu, pasti aku tidak akan pernah berhubungan dengan namja ini'**_

_**FlashBack**_

_Semuanya bermulai sejak kemarin._

**DUAAGHHH**

Sungmin memukul rahang lawannya, hingga membuat namja yang lebih besar darinya tersungkur akibat tendangannya.

"Yah, latihan selesai. Kau hebat Sungmin-shii. Kau baru grade 2 tapi sudah menjadi harapan untuk Dojo karate ini"seorang namja paruh baya tersenyum banngga melihat Sungmin sudah mengalahkan lawannya.

"ne, gamshamnida seongsaeng"

"Baiklah, kau bisa istirahat dan pulang"

"Ne" Sungmin pun mulai beranjak dari tempat Dojo, membereskan semua peralatannya dan pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" Sungmin membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan, dan mulai memasuki rumah megahnya itu.

"hueehhhh,, Hyung. Gawat Hyung, ini Gawat" Seorang namja yang sangat cantik melebihi yeoja itu langsung berteriak histeris ketika Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumah. Membuat Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

**Grreepp**

"Hyunngg,, ini gawatttt. Kutukan ku gagal lagi. Huehhhh" Namja cantik itu langsung memeluk Sungmin, dan menangis.

"Aishh,, lagi-lagi kau mengutuk orang Minki-ah. Hentikan hal seperti itu" Sungmin mememeluk Minki (Ren) mencoba menenangkan adiknya itu. Adiknya ini memang tidak bisa menghilangkan hobinya dari sihir.

"Siapa lagi yang kau kutuk, hmm?"

"Cho Kyuhyun. Dia menertawaiku karena aku mirip sekali yeoja. Huehh, padahal aku kan tampan. Minhyun saja mengakui ketampananku. Dia mengejekku mirip yeoja. Akhirnya aku mengutuknya. Tapi gagal Hyung" Ren melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin. Menatap Sungmin takut.

"Lalu? Apanya yang harus di khawatirkan?"

"Ketika aku mengutuknya, aku salah mantra hyung. Di tambah lagi, aku tidak sengaja memasukan rambutmu" Ren menunduk takut.

"MWO?"

"ne, Hyung. Intinya kau ikut terkutuk juga"

"Kutukan apa yang kau berikan?" Sungmin menatap Ren tajam.

"Tadinya aku ingin mengutuk Kyuhyun Hyung, yang playboy itu supaya tidak bisa mencium yeoja manapun. Tapi karena salah mantra, jadi kebalikannya"

"Maksudmu?"

"intinya jika Hyung dan Kyuhyun tidak ciuman, maka kalian akan menderita sesak nafas"

"Mwo? Kenapa harus ciuman?"

"Karena rambut hyung ikut tercampur maka hyung harus ciuman dengannya. Siapapun yang sesak nafas duluan, kalian harus ciuman. Atau nyawa kalian,-"

"MWO? JANGAN BERCANDA MINKI !" Sungmin menatap sangar Ren, yang mulai mejauhkan jaraknya.

"aku akan mencari cara agar kutukan itu hilang, Hyung. Kau tenang saja. Dan sebaiknya kau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun besok"

.

.

.

**Bughhhh,, Bughhh**

Sungmin kini tengah berada di Dojo tempat biasa Ia berlatih. Kini Sungmin tengah menunggu seseorang, siapa lagi jika bukan Kyuhyun. Karena bosan akhirnya Ia memukul bantalan tinju yang ada di sana (?).

"Sepertinya Dia tidak akan datang" Sungmin terus memukul, sampai entah kenapa dadanya kini terasa sesak.

**DEGG**

**DEGG**

'_Apa ini? Kenapa sesak sekali? Aku tidak bisa bernafas. Inikah kutukan itu? Kenapa datang cepat sekali?'_

**Kriiiitttt**

Suara pintu terbuka, menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk.

"Maaf, aku terlambat" suara bariton seorang namja terdengar, membuat Sungmin membalikan badannya dan melihat ke arah pintu. Terpampanglah seorang namja jangkung yang sangat tampan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Katanya kau ingin bicara padaku, hmms Sungmin-shii?" Namja tampan itu menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tajamnya.

'_Syukurlah dia datang'_

"Be-benar, I-Itu. Aishh,, tak ada waktu lagi. Cepat cium aku" Sungmin menatap namja tampan itu-Kyuhyun penuh harap. Sungguh dadanya sangat sesak. Badannya sungguh terasa berat.

'_Sungguh aku masih ingin hidup'_

"Kenapa? Aku tak tertarik dengan namja"

"akan ku jelaskan nanti, yang jelas cepat cium aku"

"Setidaknya lakukan gerakan yang membuatku tertarik padamu" Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat wajah Sungmin yang kini sudah memerah sempurna. Entah karena malu atau marah.

'_Sialan namja ini, menyebalkan sekali'_

Dengan pasrah akhirnya Sungmin mencoba menuruti keinginan namja ini. Sungmin mulai menurunkan baju karatenya setengah. Hingga terpampanglah bahu mulus seorang Lee Sungmin. Membuat Kyuhyun dengan susah hati, menelan salivanya melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup"

**Sreeett**

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin hingga kini jarak mereka sangat dekat. Memeluk Sungmin dengan posesive dan-,

**Cuuppp**

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. Menyapu permukaan bibir Sungmin dengan lidahnya. Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin merasakan sensasi aneh yang baru Ia rasakan. Badannya kini sudah terasa ringan.

'_ah,, untung saja aku tidak mati'_

"akhhh,," Sungmin dengan refleks membuka mulutnya, ketika Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Dan dengan lihai, akhirnya Kyuhyun melesakan lidahnya ke dalam gua hangat Sungmin. Mengeksplorasi semua yang ada di sana.

"nghh,," Sungmin melennguh pelan, ketika Kyuhyun terus menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

'_Sial, aku tidak meminta ciuman yang seperti ini'_

"hah,, hah,, Go-Gomawo" kyuhyun melepaskan pangutan bibinya. dengan wajah yang memerah Sungmin mencoba menatap onyx milik Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tajam.

"Badanmu sensitive sekali Sungmin-shii. Baiklah aku akan membuat hal ini menjadi lebih menyenangkan" Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai melihat wajah Sungmin yang terlihat kaget. Tangannya kini sudah mulai naik, dan meremas bongkahan padat milik Sungmin.

"Ya ! Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari pantatku. Siapa juga yang ingin melanjutkan hal gila ini. Kau benar-benar tidak waras Tuan Cho !" Sungmin berteriak di hadapan Kyuhyun. Menatap Kyuhyun sangar dengan tatapan yang Ia punya.

"Bukankah kau yang duluan memintanya?"

"Itu ada alasannya Tuan Cho Bodoh"

"Aishh,, namja aneh" Kyuhyun pun mulai membalikan badannya, dan menjauh dari Sungmin yang masih mengumpatnya kasar. Sungguh Ia sangat kesal melihat tingkah Sungmin yang seperti itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

"hahh,, hah,, cium aku Sungmin-shii. Aku benar-benar tidak menduga akan sesesak ini" Kyuhyun terlihat kesulitan untuk bernafas. Wajahnya kini sudah memerah sempurna.

"Ku kira ada apa kau memanggilku ke atap sekolah" Sungmin mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun. Nafas Sungmin kini sudah menerpa permukaan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ingatlah nasib kita saling berhubungan sekarang"

**Cuupp**

Sungmin mulai mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Melumatnya perlahan, hingga kini Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai sembuh dari sesaknya. Mulai mendominasi ciuman basah itu.

FlashBack OFF

.

.

.

"Sungminiie, kita menonton yuk ! sudah lama kita tidak menonton bioskop berasama" seorang namja tinggi nan tampan berlesung pipit iti menghampiri Sungmin yang kini tengah duduk di kursi yang ada di Dojo.

"eh? Siwonnie? Apa nonton bersamamu?" Sungmin menatap Siwon tak percaya. Sungguh sangat jarang sekali Siwon mengajaknya untuk pergi bersama.

'_Aishh,, sial. aku bau ingat, jika aku tak bisa pergi jauh jika Kyuhyun tidak ada'_

"Tidak bisa?" Siwon kembali bertanya pada Sungmin.

"Baiklah, kita pergi minggu ini" Sungmin mencoba tersenyum kepada Siwon. Walaupun hatinya berkata lain.

'_Mungkin aku akan sesak nafas di jalan. Tapi tak apa kan jika setengah hari saja?'_

.

.

.

Kini Sungmin dan Siwon tengah berjalan di keramaian kota Seoul. Mereka baru saja selesai menonton sebuah Film action di Bioskop. Kini mereka berencana untuk, makan di restoran Jepang.

"Filmnya bagus yah, Ming" Siwon mencoba mencairkan suasana. Tentu saja, dari tadi mereka hanya terdiam.

"Iya, aku jadi ingin bertarung dengan para Zombie" Sungmin menyahut dengan senang. Ia benar-benar menyukai Film action yang berjudul Resident evil itu.

"haha, kau ini ada-ada saja Ming" Siwon mengacak-acak rambut hitam milik Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ya ! nanti rambutku rusak" Sungmin menata rambutnya. Membuat Siwon terkikik geli melihat tingkah lucu Sungmin.

"Mianhae, Kajja kita pergi" Siwon menggenggam tangan Sungmin, Menggandengnya .

**Degg**

**Degg**

"Ne, Tapi si-," Ucapan Sungmin langsung terhenti ketika Ia kembali merasakan sesak. Dengan refleks Sungmin melepaskan genggaman Siwon. Membuat Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya.

'_**Aishh,, gawat. Kenapa harus kambuh di saat seperti ini. Aku harus menghubungi Kyu'**_

Sungmin pun dengan cepat mengeluarkan I-Phone putihnya, dan mengetik pesan singkat.

_**To: Kyu Pervert(?)**_

_**Kyu, tolong aku. Aku sesak nafasku kambuh. **_

_**Temui aku di taman yang dekat dengan Mall SI.**_

_**Cepatlah, Jebal !**_

"Maaf, aku harus segera pulang Wonnie" Ucap Sungmin dengan susah payah. Wajahnya kini terlihat memerah. Sungguh Ia benar-benar tidak bisa bernafas saat ini.

"Benarkah? tapi kau terlihat pucat Min. Sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit di dekat sini" Raut wajah Siwon terlihat khawatir, ketika melihat wajah Sungmin yang semakin pucat.

"Ti-Tidak usah Wonie, aku baik-baik saja" Sungmin menolak Siwon secara halus. Ia tidak ingin nanti Siwon harus melihatnya dengan Kyuhyun ciuman di sini. "Sebaiknya kau pulang saja duluan"

'_**Sebentar lagi Kyuhyun pasti datang. Aish,, ini benar-benar sesak'**_

"Kau Yakin? Aku akan mengantarmu"

**Tapp- tappp**

Seorang namja tampan berlari dengan cepat mendekati sosok yang Ia cari sedari tai. Nafasnya memburu ketika melihat namja yang Ia cari sedang berada dengan namja lain.

"Sungminnie !" Namja itu-Kyuhyun berteriak dengan keras. Membuat Siwon dan Sungmin menoleh padanya. Kyuhyun semakin mendekat ke arah mereka.

'_**Akhirnya dia datang'**_

"Mianhae, Wonnie. Aku harus pu-,," belum sempat ucapan Sungmin selesai. Kini Ia ambruk. Sungguh Ia sangat sesak kali ini. Untung saja, ada Kyuhyun yang langsung dengan cepat menangkap tubuh montok Sungmin.

"Dasar kau ini Ming. Aku kan sudah bilang jangan jauh dari ku" Kini Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin ala Bridal. Ia tahu Sungmin sudah tidak akan kuat berdiri.

"Siapa kau?" Siwon bertanya dengan heran pada Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menggendong Sungmin.

"Berisik, aku datang kesini karena di panggil olehnya" Kyuhyun memberika tatapan membunuhnya pada Siwon. Ia benar-benar tidak terima, jika Sungmin pergi dengan namja lain.

"Tidak mungkin. Sungmin tak mungkin memanggilmu"

"Bagaimana kalau kita perlihatkan pada namja ini tujuan kau memanggilku, Ming?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. Nafas hangatnya benar-benar sudah menerpa wajah Sungmin.

'_**Aku mohon jangan menciumku di depannya Kyu" bisik Sungmin pelan. Wajahnya kini sudah memerah. Ia benar-benar butuh bernafas.**_

"Kalau kau menolak, maka aku tak akan menolongmu lagi" Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat wajah Sungmin yang sudah panik.

'_**Menyebalkan. Seandainya Ren tak memasukan rambutku. Aku tak akan mengalami hal ini'**_

"Lakukan" Dengan pasrah, Sungmin akhirnya menutup matanya. Dan-,

**Cuuppp**

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin kasar. Melumat bibir Sungmin, membuat Sungmin merasakankeringanan di tubuhnya.

"eungh,," Tanpa sadar Sungmin melengguh ketika Kyuhyun menekan tengkuknya. Kyuhyun mulai menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin dengan refleks membuka mulutnya. Dan dengan lihai lidah Kyuhyun masuk dalam gua hangat milik Sungmin, dan mulai mengeksplorasi apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Apa ini benar-benar terjadi?" Gumam Siwon yang terdengar jelas di telinga Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai diantara ciuman panasnya dengan Sungmin.

'_**Aku mohon jangan melihantnya Wonie'**_

"nghh,,,"

"A-Aku pulang Min" Siwon yang sudah tak tahan melihat pemandangan di depannya, dengan cepat membalikan tubuhnya dan mulai menjauh dari Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Kau jahat Kyu !" Sungmin berteriak marah. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Siwon akan melihatnya berciuman. Terlebih lagi dengan seorang Namja.

"Diam ! kau yang melanggar peraturan Min. Jika kau melanggarnya lagi, tak akanku maafkan !" Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan marahnya pada Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin menundukan kepalanya takut.

"Aku pulang" Kyuhyun membalikan badannya, berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Sungmin, yang masih terduduk di taman itu.

'_**jahat. Aku membencinya. Dia sengaja melakukannya di depan Siwon. Cho Kyuhyun adalah hal yang paling ku benci di Dunia ini !'**_

.

.

.

Kini Sungmin sedang bersama Kyuhyun di atap Sekolah. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" Kyuhyun mulai bertanya pada Sungmin. Menatap Sungmin dengan onyx tajamnya.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku tentang kejadian kemarin Kyu" Sungmin membungkukan tubuhnya. Kejadian kemarin itu memang kesalahannya. "Aku yang salah, karena tak memberitahumu aku pergi kemana. Maafkan aku Kyu"

"Kau pikir ini akan selesai dengan minta maaf saja?" Kyuhyun menyeringai setan.

"eh?" Sungmin mendongkakan kepalanya, mengerjapkan matanya lucu ketika melihat Kyuhyun menyeringai padanya.

**Bruuukkk**

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin ke dinding. Mencengkram pergelangan tangannya erat.

"Ya ! apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sangar, ketika Kyuhyun terus menatapnya tajam. Perlahan wajah Kyuhyun semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Dan-,

"nghh,, Tu-tungguh Kyuhh" Sungmin sedikit mendesah ketika dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengulum telinganya. Sentuhan Kyuhyun benar-benar selalu membuat Sungmin kehilangan dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah memaafkanmu" Kyuhyun berbisik pelan di telinga Sungmin.

"Pokoknya mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, nasib kita saling berhubungan"

"A-Araseo, uhm Kyu ada yang ingin ku katakan lagi"

"Mwo?"

"Besok aku ada pertandingan karate di Mokpo, dan bisa kah kau ikut denganku? Aku takut nanti aku kambuh di sana" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap. Sungguh Ia benar-benar ingin mengikuti pertandingan ini.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa" Ucap Kyuhyun, tanpa melihat tatapan mata memelas Sungmin.

"Ya ! pokoknya kau harus bisa, Kyu"

"Aish,, baiklah. Aku akan datang" Sungmin tersenyum senang mendengar kata final dari Kyuhyun.

**Greep**

"Gomawo Kyuniie" Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Melampiaskan rasa senangnya, yang membuncah.

"Tapi kau harus menang nanti"

"tentu saja"

.

.

.

**Keesokan Harinya**

Di ruangan Dojo yang cukup besar ini, kini banyak sekali orang-orang yang tengah menonton pertandingan karate.

"Hyung, berusahalah. Kau pasti menang !" seorang namja tampan itu- Ren (?) menyemangati Hyungnya- Sungmin. Yang hari ini akan ikut pertandingan karate.

"Kau harus berkonsentrasi, Min. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa!" Siwon yang dari tadi terdiam, ikut menyemangati Sungmin. Setelah kejadian kencan dengan Sungmin waktu itu, Siwon ternyata tak pernah menganggap kejadian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ciuman terjadi. Maka dari itu, Siwon masih berteman dengan Sungmin.

"Gomawo Ren, Siwonie. Aku akan berusaha keras supaya menang" Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya. Dan mulai meninggalkan Ren dan Siwon, menuju area pertarungan.

"Un,, berjuanglah Hyung !" Teriak Ren dengan sangat keras. Membuat Sungmin terkekeh kecil.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah penonton. Mata foxy nya tengah mencari seseorang yang Ia tunggu sedari tadi. Dan-,

'_**Kyuhyun, dia datang'**_

Sungmin tersenyum pada Kyuhyun, yang kini tengah duduk di deretan pertama. Mata onyx Kyuhyun terus menatap Sungmin. Seolah mengatakan 'Berjuanglah Min'

"Pertandingan pertama dimulai. Peserta pertama yaitu Jung Yunho melawan Lee Sungmin" Suara Mc itu terdengar jelas. Dengan cepat Sungmin segera masuk ke area pertandingan. Kini sudah terlihat dengan jelas, Yunho ada di sana.

"Baiklah kita mulai"

Sungmin dan Yunho sama-sama membungkukan badannya, sebelum pertandingan ini di mulai.

**Prriiiitttt**

Dan bunyi peluit terdengar menandakan pertandingan sudah dimulai.

Sungmin menatap Yunho dengan serius, kini kakinya sudah memasang kuda-kuda yang kuat.

**Sreettt**

Sungmin akan memukul wajah Yunho, tapi sayang di tangkis cepat oleh Yunho.

'_**Sial, harusnya kena'**_

**Bughhh**

Sungmin mencoba memukul perut Yunho, tapi sayang Yunho dengan cepat menghindar. Dan malah Yunho memukul perut Sungmin, tanpa Sungmin bisa menghindarinya. Membuat Sungmin terpental cukup jauh.

"uhuukk,, uhuukkk,, aishhh" Sungmin terbatuk, ketika merasakan pukulan Yunho. Dan entah kenapa kini kepalanya menjadi pusing, dan Ia susah sekali untuk bernafas.

'_**Sial, kambuh lagi'**_

Sungmin dengan cepat melambaikan tangannya. Ia harus dengan terpaksa, mengalah akan pertandingan ini akibat sesak nafasnya kabuh. Tidak mungkin, kan jika Ia harus berciuman dengan Kyuhyun di tempat yang seramai ini.

"Baiklah, Pemenangnya adalah Jung Yunho" Sungmin keluar dari area pertandingan. Kyuhyun kini terlihat sudah ada di hadapannya.

"gwaenchana? Kau kambuh?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir melihat wajah Sungmin, yang kini sudah pucat.

"Hyung, gwaenchanyo?" Ren belari dengan cepat ke arah Sungmin. Dan memberika death glare gratis pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri di samping hyungnya. Sepertinya Ren memang dendam terhadap Kyu. Kkkk~

"gwaenchana, maaf hyung kalah" Sungmin menundukan kepalanya. Ia merasa kecewa karena ini.

"Tak apa yang penting, kau sudah berusaha Hyung" Ren memeluk Sungmin, mencoba menenangkan kesedihan Sungmin. Tanpa menyadari Sungmin, yang kini sudah sesak nafas.

"ungh,, Kyu. Cium aku, tapi jangan disini" ucap Sungmin pelan, ketika pelukannya dengan Ren terlepas.

"Baiklah"Kyuhyun pun dengan cepat menarik tangan Sungmin. Membuat Ren harus mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, karena di tinggal KyuMIn.

.

.

.

"nghh,,," Sungmin melengguh pelan, ketika Kyuhyun kini tengah melumat bibirnya lembut. Menjilat bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian membuat Sungmin kembali merasakan debaran aneh, ketika Kyuhyun melakukan ini padanya. Kini mereka tengah berada di kamar hotel, yang memang sudah di sediakan oleh Dojo ini.

"ehmm,," Sungmin memukul pelan dada bidang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mengerti itu, segera melepaskan pangutan bibirnya.

"gwaenchana? Jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah Min" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Ahni, aku itu namja. Jadi tidak boleh menangis" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Entahlah, setiap berada di sisi Kyuhyun, Ia akan selalu merasakan nyaman seperti ini.

**Greepp**

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin, kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Membuat Sungmin terdiam.

"Min, cium aku" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

"Shireoo" Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun. Menyamankan posisinya, dengan mata tertutup. Sungguh Ia sangat lelah.

"Min"

"..."

"Min, cium aku" karena kesal Sungmin tak menyahuytnya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang ternyata sudah tertidur di dalam dekapannya.

"Aishh,, padahal kau sudah membangunkan Little Cho ku" Gumam Kyuhyun frustasi, menyadari Sungmin yang sudah tertidur lelap. Dan Little Cho yang sudah mengembang layaknya adonan donat (?).

T.B.C aja yah.. wkwwkw.

Mind To review?

For next chap

"_**Hyung, aku sudah menemukan cara agar kutukan itu bisa hilang"**_

"_**caranya bagaimana Ren?"**_

"_**kau harus melakukan hal yang lebih dari pada ciuman dengan Kyuhyun"**_

"_**Mwo?"**_

_**Review Juseyo ^^**_

_**Sign**_

_**Astia morichan^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Dead Or Kiss

Rate : M

Genre: Romance, fluff

Lenght: dikit kayanya gk akan panjang

Warning: Typos, Yaoi, Abal, Ooc , dll

Summary: Sungmin yang mulai bisa dekat dengan seorang Choi Siwon. Tapi karena mantra Ren-adik Sungmin gagal. Sungmin harus berhubungan dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, Sungmin harus selalu mencium kyuhyun jika sesak. Jika tidak Ia akan meninggal. Tapi Sungmin sangat benci Kyuhyun yang playboy. Akankah Sungmin berpaling pada Kyuhyun nanti?

Pair: Kyuhyun X Sungmin

Slight: Siwon X Sungmin

Minki (Ren) X Minhyun

A/N: Annyeong semua.. kkk~ aku dateng lagi nih bawa FF. Ini FF remake dari komik dengan judul yang sama, **karya Hibiki Ai**. Saya Cuma mau ramein FFn aja dengan FF kyumin yaoi.

Astia Morichan Present

Happy Reading

KyuMin Is Real

enJOY!

.

.

.

.

Perpustakaan ini cukup sepi sekarang. Disini, hanya ada sepasang kekasih yang saling memandangi. Mata onyx nya menatap intens sang kekasih dihadapannya. Seolah ingin memakannya.

"Ren-nie yaa,, kau cantik sekali hari ini Chagi" Namja itu- Minhyun membelai rambut sang kekasih yang wajahnya terlihat seperti yeoja. Tapi jangan salah, dia sama sekali bukan yeoja. Namja berambut blonde sebahu ini adalah seorang NAMJA!

"Yahh- Minhyun-ah,, jangan panggi aku seperti itu. Kau tahu? Aku itu sangat tampan" Ren mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Membuat Minhyun ingin menyerang namja ini sekarang juga.

"Baiklah, kau sangat tampan Baby Ren" Minhyun membelai pipi Ren penuh sayang, mengecupnya pelan. Membuat namja cantik itu menutup matanya. Seolah menikmati sentuhan namja yang sangat Ia sayangi ini.

"Hyun-ahh,, apa kau tahu cara melepaskan kutukan yang aku berikan pada Kyuhyun Hyung?" Ren berbisik pelan di telinga Minhyun. Lengannya kini mengalung indah di leher Minhyun.

"Kau mengutukan Kyuhyun Hyung?" Tanya Minhyun. Ren hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Kutukan apa yang kau berikan Baby?"

"Tadinya aku ingin membuat Kyuhyun hyung tak bisa mencium yeoja atau namja manapun. Tapi karna aku salah mantra dan tak sengaja memasukan rambut Minnie Hyung. maka kutukannya berubah"

"Jadi? Apa masalahnya hmm?"

"Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hyung akan saling terikat. Merekan akan sesak nafas, dan obatnya mereka harus berciuman"

"Aku tahu caranya Baby" Minhyun menggesekan hidungnya ke hidung mancung Ren.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku pernah membaca salah satu buku mantra. Di buku itu tertera kalau mereka harus melakukan hal yang lebih dari sebuah ciuman" Minhyun menatap Ren intens. Tangannya menangkup kedua pipi namja cantik itu.

"Jadi mereka harus hmm,,, making love?" Tanya Ren mengerjapkan matanya lucu, dan-

**Cuppp**

Bibir Minhyun mendarat di bibir kissable milik seorang Choi Minki. Digigit dan dihisapnya bibir yang selalu membuat Minhhyun mabuk akan ciuman kekasihnya itu.

"mmhhhhh" Ren melengguh pelan, ketika Minhyun memasukan lidahnya dan mengeskplorasi apa yang ada di dalamnya. Membuat Ren semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan memperdalam ciuman panas mereka yang bergaraih ini.

**Teng.. Tengg... Tenggg**

Suara bel sekolah berbunyi, tapi tak menganggu kegiatan kedua pasangan itu yang semakin liar. Baiklah lebih baik kita tinggalkan MinRen couple.

Kini lorong-lorong kelas sangat sepi. Hanya terdapat namja yang sangat cantik, imut, dan semok(?) sedang berdiri di depan kelasnya. Membuat seorang namja tinggi nan tampan yang sedang melewat ke arah kelas itu membelalakan matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Ming?" Tanya namja itu- Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membawa gulungan peta di tangannya. Tadi Kyuhyun disuruh membawa peta yang ada di ruang guru ke kelasnya. Dan dalam perjalanan menuju ke kelasnya Ia melihat Sungmin dengan wajah lesunya berdiri di pinggiran pintu.

"Aku telat masuk gara-gara kesiangan dan lupa mengerjakan pr" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Terlihat namja penyuka warna pink itu terlihat kesal.

"Kasihan sekali. Aku baru kali ini melihat ada yang dihukum berdiri di luar kelas" Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek pada Sungmin.

"uhh, Seongsaengnim menyuruhku mendinginkan kepalaku diluar kelas. Dia jahat sekali" Sungmin mengoceh, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Begitukah? Baiklah aku tak akan menganggu konsentrasimu untuk mendinginkan kepala mu. Sebaiknya aku pergi" Kyuhyun membalikan badannya, dan membuka blazzer yang Ia kenakan. Lalu Ia lempar ke arah Sungmin.

**Sreeettt**

Sungmin menangkap blazzer Kyuhyun.

"Kembalikan nanti ketika pulang sekolah. Kau pasti kedinginan jika berada di luar kelas" Dan Kyuhyun kembali membalikan badannya, meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berdiri di depan kelasnya itu.

'_**Kyuhyunn... Apa kebaikannya hanya selama kami terikat kutukan ini?'**_

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran sudah usai,semua siswa sudah pulang kerumahnya masing-masing. Kecuali beberapa siswa yang harus menjalani beberapa ekstrakulikuler. Termasuk Sungmin sekarang. Sungmin baru saja akan melakukan latihan bersama Siwon sekarang. Tapi ponselnya bergetar

**Dreeettt... Dreetttt**

Sungmin segera mengangkat ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan itu.

"Mwo? Sekarang? Baiklah, tunggu aku" Sungmin segera menutup ponselnya dan berlari keluar tanpa disadari Siwon mengikutinya.

"mmmhhh,,, nnghhh" Sungmin melengguh ketika Kyuhyun melumat bibir plumnya ganas. Kyuhyun seolah ingin memakan bibir Sungmin. Dihisapnya bergantian bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin. Sungguh Kyuhyun sangat menyukai bibir Sungmin. Ia tak akan tahan jika hanya melakukan ciuman saja dengan Sungmin. Sungmin mendesah pelan ketika Kyuhyun menarik pinggangya dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuat namja cantik itu kembali merasakan debaran aneh.

"mmmhhh,, aahhh" Sungmin melepaskan pangutan bibirnya dengan Kyuhyun. Terlihat benang saiva menghiasi keduanya.

"kau sudah tak sesak nafas Kyu" Bisik Sungmin lirih

"Ya, tapi sepertinya aku tak tahan jika hanya melakukan ciuman saja. Aku ingin lebih Min" Bisik Kyuhyun seduktif sambil menjilat telinga kanan Sungmin. Tangannya yang nakal membuka sabuk karate, dan menarik seragam karate itu setengahnya. Membuat Sungmin harus menapilkan bahunya yang mulus.

"Ahhh,, Kyuhhhh,,, Tu-Tungguu" Ucap Sungmin pasrah, sementara Kyuhyun mencium leher mulus Sungmin. Menghisapnya pelan, hingga terbentuklah sebuah kissmark disana. Tangan Kyuhyun mengelus bahu Sungmin. Sungguh, Kyuhyun tidak tahan lagi. Benda yang di bawah sana sudah menegang sedari tadi. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun harus menghilangkan niatnya.

**Zraakkkk**

"Jangan bermesraan di tengah latihan Lee Sungmin" Seorang namja tampan dan tinggi memakai pakaiam yang sama dengan Sungmin tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan KyuMin. Sungmin yang kaget melihat Siwon segera membenarkan pakainnya yang acak-acakan.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal melihat Siwon yang mengganggu kegiatannya dengan Sungmin.

"Si-Siwon-ahh" ucap Sungmin pelan, dan hanya di tanggapi tatapan intimidasi dari Siwon.

"Ming! Tak kusangka kau seperti ini" Ucap Siwon sarkatik

"Jangan menyalahkannhya, ini semua salahku" Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon. Menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Benar! Semua itu salahmu Cho !" Bentak Siwon sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Seolah ingin meninju Kyuhyun.

"Ming, kau kembali saja. Aku yang akan menjelaskan padanya" Sungmin mengangguk patuh dan meninggalkan kedua namja itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin kembali melakukan latihannya. Kini Ia tengah berlatih melawan Sunggyu. Tapi konsentrasinya langsung buyar ketika mata foxynya melihat Siwon masuk kedalam dojo. Dan-

**Sraaakkk**

Sunggyu memukul Sungmin tepat dilehernya. Membuat lehernya berdarah.

"Ah,,, Mianhae Hyung. Kau jadi terluka" Sunggyu memapah Sungmin.

"Gwaenchana Sunggyu-ah" Ucap Sungmin sambil menyeka darah yang masih menetes di daerah lehernya.

"Min-ah, gwaenchana?" Siwon berlari mendekati Sungmin, ketika Ia tahu Sungmin terluka.

"Aku akan mengobatimu. Ikut aku" Siwon menarik Sungmin ke ruang kesehatan.

Kini mereka sudah ada di ruang kesehatan. Ruang yang bercat putih yang terdapat satu lemari dan satu ranjang. Sungmin duduk di ranjang kecil itu. Menatap Siwon yang terlihat sibuk mengambil kotak p3k.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengobatimu Ming" Siwon melangkah mendekati Sungmin yang masih menatapnya cemas.

"Siwon-ah, apa kau marah padaku?" Tanya Sungmin takut-takut. Sungmin menundukan kepalanya. Enggan menatap mata Siwon yang seolah ingin menelanjanginya.

**Brakkk**

Kotak P3K itu terjatuh berbarengan dengan Siwon yang mendorong tubuh Sungmin jatuh ke ranjang. Siwon menindih tubuh Sungmin. Mencengkram lengan namja itu agar tak melawan.

"Yahhh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin berontak, tapi nihil Siwon mencengkram lengannya kuat. Hingga Ia hanya bisa pasrah. Berharap Siwon tak melakukan hal aneh.

"Aku sudah melupakan kejadian itu Ming, karena aku juga akan berbuat seenaknya padamu. Sama seperti Cho sialan itu. Bukannya kau suka di perlakukan seperti ini, hmm?" Siwon membuka paksa seragam karate Sungmin. Kini Ia sedang asyik mengecupi leher Sungmin. Lidah Siwon menjilat luka yang di akibatkan dari pukulan Sunggyu.

"Padahal kau bilang tak suka pada Kyu. Tapi kau rela di peluk bahkan dicium olehnya" Siwon semakin berani mencium leher Sungmin. Memberikan satu tanda yang jelas di sana. Sementara Sungmin berontak, dan terisak pelan. Ia sungguh tak percaya Siwon akan melakukan ini padanya.

"Padahal selama ini aku menyukaimu, Ming!" Tangan Siwon mulai berani masuk kedalam kaus pendek yang di pakai Sungmin.

"Aku mohonn,, hikss,,, lepaskan akuuu! Aku tak apa diperlakukan oleh Kyuhyun seperti apapun. Karna hanya dia yang boleh melakukannya. Hanya Kyuhyun" Sungmin mendoro tubuh Siwon dengan kuat. Sehingga Siwon bisa melepaskannya.

"Sialannn" Geram Siwon kesal. Siwon membalikan badannya. Enggan menatap Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku Min" Dan Siwon pun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih kaget akan perlakuannya.

'_**Padahal Siwon selalu ada disisiku, mendukungku kapanpun. Aku pun sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa aku bisa menyukai namja seperti Kyuhyun'**_

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian di ruang kesehatan itu, Sungmin langsung pulang. Ia belum siap untuk melihat Siwon.

"Aku pulanggg" Teriak Sungmin sambil melepaskan sepatunya. Baru saja Sungmin pulang, Ia langsung dihadiahi teriakan dari Ren

"Hyunnnggggggggg!" Ren berlari memeluk Sungmin.

"Yahh! Rennie-yaa lepaskan aku! Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Sungmin heran sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan adiknya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberi tahumu informasi bagus, Hyung" Ren melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin

"Apa?"

"Aku tahu cara menghilangkan kutukanmu. Minhyun sudah memberitahuku caranya" ujar Ren senang, sambil tersipu malu ketika mengingat kejadian di perpustakaan tadi pagi.

"E-Eh? Benarkah?"

"Ne hyung, kau harus melakukan hal yang lebih dari ciuman dengan Kyuhyun Hyung. seperti menimpa kutukan itu sendiri"

"A-Aku tak mengerti Ren. Jangan-jangan..." ucap Sungmin sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Ya! Kau benar hyung, seperti aku dan Minhyun. Kau harus melakukan itu"

"Ba-baiklah, sebaiknya aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sekarang juga. Dia pasti ingin segera menghilangkan kutukan ini" dan Sungmin kembali keluar rumah, masih dengan seragam sekolahnya. Padahal di luar sedang turun hujan.

Namja mannis itu berlari tak tentu arah. Ia berniat akan ke rumah Kyuhyun. Dan mata foxynya tak sengaja menangkap sosok yang sangat Ia kenali. Yah Kyuhyun tengah berdiri lemas sambil mencoba menghembuskan nafas.

Sungmin dengan cepat berlari ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuuu,, kau sesak nafass" Sungmin langsung menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun yang oleng.

"A-Aku baru saja akan menghubungi mu, Min. Ce-cepat cium aku" Bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ti-Tidak jangan disini. Banyak orang yang lihat Kyu"

"Baiklah, ikut aku" Kyuhyun menari tangan Sungmin perlahan. Mereka kini memasuki tempat yang bertuliskan 'Love Hotel' Kau sekarang dalam bahaya Lee Sungmin. Berhati-hatilah.

Mereka kini sudah ada di sebuah kamar yang cukup luas. Dan dikamar ini sekarang menjadi panas ketika Kyuhyun masuk kamar itu dan langsung menyerang bibir Sungmin.

"Mmmhhhhhh" Sungmin menutup matanya, ketika Kyuhyun melumat bibirnya kasar. Seolah takut jika Sungmin tak dapat lagi Ia cium. Kyuhyun memasukan lidahnya. Lidahnya melesak masuk dalam guahangat milik Sungmin. Mengecapi semua rasa manis yang ada disana.

"nnhhhh ,,, kyuuhhhh" Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun pelan. Hingga ciuman mereka terlepas. Hanya benang saliva yang menghubungkan mereka.

"sudah kyu" desah Sungmin pelan.

**Sreettt**

Kyuhyun melepaskan celana Sungmin. Hanya menyisakan celana dalam berwarna pink yang di pakai Sungmin.

"Ahhh,,, apaahh yang kau lakukannnhh kyuuhhhh" Desah Sungmin tak karuan ketika tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh daerah privasinya.

"Kau tahu Min? Aku tak tahan jika hanya melakukan ciuman saja denganmu" Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin ke atas ranjang. Menindih tubuh montok Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengecupi leher Sungmin, dan membuat banyak tanda disana. Tangannya tak tinggal diam. Kyuhyun mencoba merobek seragam yang dikenakan Sungmin.

'_**Jika aku melakukan ini. Makan aku tak akan terikat lagi dengan kyuhyun. Aku tak mau jika ini terjadi'**_

"Hiksss,, Kyuhh.. lepaskan akuu" Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. Mata foxynya berair. Namja cantik itu menangis. Kyuhyun tak tega melihat Sungmin seperti itu. Kyuhyun segera melepaskan Sungmin dan mendudukan namja manis itu. Mengecup mata foxy Sungmin, dan menghapus air matanya.

"Maaf Ming, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu" Sesal Kyuhyun sambil terus menghapus air mata Sungmin.

"Bu-buukan seperti itu. Aku hanya takut Kyu. Aku takut. Katanya kutukan ini akan hilang jika kita melakukan hal ini. Aku tak mau berpisah denganmu Kyu. Aku mencintaimu Kyu. A-Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama dengan ku?" ucap Sungmin takut. Ia sungguh takut menerima kenyataan apabila Kyuhyun tak mencintainya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Min" Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Sungguh, Ia sangat mencintai namja yang berada di pelukannya saat ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghukummu, karna kau telah menyembunyikan cara menghilangkan kutukan dan membuatku malu karena telah mengatakan bahwa aku tak akan melepaskan pada Siwon yang so tampan itu" Kyuhyun menyeringai setan. Entah sejak kapan Ia mengambil ikatan sabuk karate Sungmin.

"yahhh! Apa yang akan kau lakukan kyu?" Sungmin menatap ngeri pada Kyuhyun.

"hanya menghukummu Chagi" dan Kyuhyun mengikat tangan Sungmin oleh sabuk itu.

"Sempurna" Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Ia kini menciumi tengkuk Sungmin.

"Aku hanya ingin memiliki mu seutuhnya Min" bisik Kyuhyun seduktif sambil menjilat telinga kanan Sungmin. Tangannya Ia gunakan untuk melepaskan underwear Sungmin. Dan mulai mengerjai Little Min yang sudah menegang disana.

"Ahh,,, Kyuhhhhhh.. mmmhhh jangaannhhhhh" Kyuhyun mengocok junior Sungmin sambil mengecupi leher Sungmin dan memberikan banyak tanda disana.

"Ahhh,,, Kyuhhhh..." Sungmin menggelinjang ketika Kyuhyun mempercepat kocokannya. Sungguh Sungmin sangat ingin melepaskan ikatan tangannya ini. Ia ingin meremas rambut Kyuhyun untuk menyalurkan hasratnya. Tapi Kyuhyun masih mengikatnya. Membuat Sungmin tak dapat melakukannya.

"Jilat min" Kyuhyun menyodorkan tangannya. Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah dan menjilat jari-jari Kyuhyun.

"mmhhhh" Kyuhyun membuka semua pakaian Sungmin perlahan.

"Bolehkan aku memilikimu seutuhnya Min?" Bisik Kyuhyun seduktif dan mendapatkan anggukan pelan dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kini Kyuhyun melepaskan ikatan tangan Sungmin, dan menarik jari-jarinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Min" Kyuhyun memasukan jari panjangnya pada hole Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin memekik kesakitan. Kyuhyun memasukin 2 jarinya, menggerakannya pelahan pada single hole Sungmin. Kyuhyun tau, ini adalah hal yang pertama bagi Sungmin.

"Ahhhhhhh,,,, moreeehhhhh,,, kyuuuhhhh,,," Sungmin mendesah tak karuan ketika Kyuhyun terus menusukan jarinya di single holenya. Sungguh ia belum pernah merasakan hal senikmat ini sebelumnya. Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat tusukannya pada hole Sungmin. Membuat tubuh namja manis itu bergerak tak karuan.

"Ahhhhh..." Sungmin mendesah ketika merasakan holenya terasa kosong.

"Kau terlihat sangat menikmatinya, Min" Wajah Sungmin merah padam ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Yahh,, lanjutkann Kyuu. I want you now" Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun. Menyerang bibir sexy Kyuhyun, dan melumatnya kasar. Sungmin merobek seragam milik Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun overall naked sama sepertinya.

"mmmhhhh" Kyuhyun melengguh ketika membiarkan lidah Sungmin mengeskploraasi miliknya. Lidah Sungmin yang kecil mengecap semua yang ada disana. Tangan Sungmin meraba abs samar milik Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai disela-sela ciumannya.

Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun, hingga kini Ia berada di atas namja itu.

"jadikan aku milikmu Kyu" Sungmin mengecup leher Kyuhyun, mengigit dan menghisap leher itu membuat beberapa kiss mark disana.

"tentu saja chagi" Kyuhyun membalikan posisinya. Kini Ia yang menindih tubuh Sungmin.

"Aku tak akan berhenti chagi" Kyuhyun mengangkat kaki Sungmin ke bahunya. Kyuhyun mengelus hole Sungmin.

"jika kau sakit, kau bisa mencakarku chagi" bisik Kyuhyun pelan sambil mengecup bibir Sungmin pelan. Sungmmin hanya mengangguk. Sungguh Ia sangat ingin little Cho sekkarang.

Kyuhyun mempersiapkan juniornya di hadapan hole Sungmin yang sudah berkedut. Memasukannya perlahan. Hingga-

**Jlebb**

Junior Kyuhyun tertanam sempurna disana.

"aaahhhhh,,, apppoooooo,,, kyuuu,,, " Sungmin berteriak kencang. Tangannya mencakar bahu Kyuhyun. Hole Sungmin benar-benar menjepit junior Kyuhyun, dan ketika sudah tertanam sempurna disana. Terlihat cairan merah kental keluar dari hole Sungmin. Kyuhyun berhasil menembakan Little Cho dengan sempurna.

Kyuhyun langsung melumat bibir Sungmin lembut. Berharap Sungmin bisa tenang, dan mendiamkan little Cho di dalam hole hangat milik Sungmin.

"mmmhhh" Sungmin menggigit bibir Kyuhyun kuat-kuat, tangannya sedari tadi mencengkram erat bahu Kyuhyun.

"Ahhh,, moveeehhh,,, kyuhhhh" Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumnnya. Tanpa perintah untuk kedua kalinya Kyuhyun langsung menggerakan gerakan in out pada hole Sungmin. Sungmin yang sedari tadi memekik kesakitan, kini mendesah tak karuan meneriakan nama Kyuhyun.

"Ahhhhh,,, Kyuuhhhhh,,, Fasssshhhhteerrrhh,,, ouhhhhh,,, yeahhhh,,,," Tubuh Sungmin menggelinjang tak karuan ketika Kyuhyun terus menggenjot tubuhnya. Junior Kyuhyun terus menubruk tepat pada prostat Sungmin.

"Akhhhhhh,, sempithhhhh Min,," Kyuhyun terus menyodokan juniornya.

"Deepperrhhh kyuuhhh,,ouhhhh sshh.." Sungmin terus meminta lebih, ketika Kyuhyun terus menghajar prostat miliknya.

"ouhh,, Kyu,, shh,, Akh,, jebalhh.." junior Sungmin sudah berkedut, ketika semakin mempercepat genjotannya.

"Akhh,, Kyuuhhh,, jebal,, aku ing-akhh,, keluar,, shhh" Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat genjotannya pada hole Sungmin. Dan

**Crottt**

"Aahhhhhhh" dan keduanya mencapai orgasme mereka bersamaan.

Kedua insan ini terus menciptakan suasana panas nan bergairah di kamar ini. Menggesekan kulit mereka. Hingga merasakan kehangatan dan kenikmatan duniawi ketika keduanya sudah merasakan orgasme.

Sungmin terkulai lemas di ranjang. Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang. Menciumi tengkuk Sungmin dan memaikan nipple Sungmin.

"Kyuhh, hentikanhhh" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya, dan menggengam tangan Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin,, saranghaeee" Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin. Dan-

"Ahhhh,,, Kyuuhhhh,, sesaakkkk"

"Ehh? Kutukannya belum hilang" Dan Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir Sungmin, dan melanjutkan pergulatan panas mereka.

'_**Kita masih terikat Kutukan ini Kyu'**_

T.B.C or End?

Review? Mind to revieww?

Mau tamat ato lanjut ke FF selanjutnya?

Gomawo ^^

Aku harap kalian bisa hargai aku dengan ngereview ^^

Hhehehe ^^

Astia Morichan


End file.
